The present invention relates to hair devices, and more particularly to a hair device either that can be secured in the hair or that secures hair in a fixed position.
It is oftentimes desirable to secure hair into a certain style using various devices, which may also be decorative and fashionable in appearance. It is well known in the art to use hair devices to secure hair into a fixed position, or as decoration in the hair, or as a combination of both function and decoration. Hair holding devices that are also decorative in nature are particularly attractive to children.
There are many different devices and articles that are used to hold the hair in a desired style. However, oftentimes hair holding devices are harsh and damaging to the hair of children which tends to be more fragile than the hair of adults. Oftentimes hair holding devices are made of some form of elastic material which is stretched and twisted securely around the hair to hold the hair into a fixed position. However, the elastic material often tends to tangle within the hair and may break-off strands of hair as the hair holding device is secured to or removed from the hair.
Additionally, metal or plastic xe2x80x9cbarrettexe2x80x9d type devices are also used to secure hair into a desired position while also providing a decorative fashion accessory for the hair. However, metal xe2x80x9cbarrettexe2x80x9d type devices tend to cause strands of hair to xe2x80x9cbreak-offxe2x80x9d in the area in which they are tightly secured, and are particularly harsh to fine hair strands. While plastic xe2x80x9cbarrettexe2x80x9d type devices are not as harsh and damaging to individual hair strands, they oftentimes become tangled within the hair and damage hair strands when the xe2x80x9cbarrettexe2x80x9d type devices are secured around an area of hair that is too thick for the xe2x80x9cbarrettexe2x80x9d device. In this case, individual strands of hair are often pulled and broken-off when the plastic xe2x80x9cbarrettexe2x80x9d type devices are xe2x80x9csnappedxe2x80x9d and secured into place, because the fastening ends of the xe2x80x9cbarrettesxe2x80x9d inevitably fasten with unwanted strands of hair being secured directly between the two fastening ends of the xe2x80x9cbarrettexe2x80x9d type device.
The present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of known hair devices. No known hair device provides the benefits and attributes of the present invention. Additionally, conventional hair devices do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention provides a hair device for securing hair in a fixed position or arrangement that includes a plastic coated wire strand for bending around hair. Additionally, the strands can be used as the arms or legs of a device that represents an animal or insect or some other character that may appeal to children. In this case, the arms or legs of the device are wrapped around the hair to secure the device in place or to hold the hair in a desired arrangement. Thus, the device provides a decoration or a decorative hair holder. The plastic surface of the plastic coated wire strand is less likely to become entangled within the hair because it simply bends around the hair to secure the hair into place, and does not contain any fastening devices. This eliminates the risk that unwanted hair may be caught between the fastening devices and broken-off. The strand or characters may be various colors to provide a decorative fashion accessory to the hair. The surface of the strand or characters may be smooth or may be adapted so that the surface of the plastic contains designs, or may contain indentures or raised areas to form designs and decorative surface areas on the plastic.
The dimensions and weight of the strand and both the body and the appendages of the character, as well as the total dimension and weight of the entire decorative hair device are important. The exact dimensions and weights of the decorative hair holding device depend in part on the type of hair that will be held. Use for this kind of product is novel to the market, however this product has been used, albeit in different weights and dimensions, as an action toy figure or for decorative detailing on packages. Both the action toy figures and the decorative detailing on packages are ineffective as a hair holding device as their dimensions and weights are not conducive for use in hair.